Christmas cold with a cliffy
by Soryan Saxon
Summary: Kairi is sick and sick of shopping for the holidays, and is, of course, in a dilemma... what to get for Sora? well, lets just say it's awesomely sexy and it only costs a little bit of dignity. S&K one-shot... maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Best Christmas present ever.

"ACHOO!"

Kairi sniffled before blowing into a soft Kleenex. She was sick. again. She was fuming and everyone at the mall seemed to avoid her as they passed, which she didn't really mind at all. Shopping for Christmas presents was bad enough without being sick. A person dressed in a Santa suit cowered over in a 'Hot Topic' after practically being brained with his own bell for suggesting she might feel better if she tried entering the free sweepstakes his store was promoting. Freekin' Santa.

She had been stalking around the mall for five hours trying to find presents for everyone she knew. EVERYONE. So far she had found presents for everyone but one person, Sora. She had been to almost every store in the mall.

Her eyes were burning, her nose was dripping, her legs felt like wet noodles and she was about to kill that little kid pointing at her, calling her a monster. Come here little boy, i have candy...

"Monster!" the boy's mother yelled at her. Kairi just flipped her the bird before continuing onto the food court. She blew into her hands to warm them. Kairi sat at one of the tables, she wished she could buy herself something hot to drink, but she was almost out of money and she still needed to get Sora a present. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Kairi tried to think of something to get him, but she couldn't seem to think straight in the stuffy, crowded, loud mall.

She left out the side doors and began walking towards main street. Hopefully she could find a present for him at one of the stores lining the street.

***

Nope, nothing.

Kairi sighed and plopped down on a bench outside a craft store. Why in the hell is getting Sora a Christmas present so hard?! Kairi began moving her head back and forth frantically, before clutching it in both hands again. Who was she kidding? she knew why it was so hard to get him a present. Kairi wanted to get him a present that told him she cared about him without making it seem like she was completely in love with him. Which she was was. Stupid Sora, stupid sterio types. Seriously, Falling in love with the most popular Guy, no, Person in school? yeah, she was expecting the teen dating movie copy-write bunnies to sue her any day now.

She sighed in exasperation before leaning back onto the hard wood. Closing her eyes she attempted to get rid of her head ache.

You could imagine how surprised she was when she felt something warm press against her cheek. Kairi went rigid, ready to kill whoever was touching her, until she opened her eyes and saw who it was. " Sora..." she growled in frustration, " you asshole." She glared at him.

He just smirked and offered her the cup. " i saw you when i was in the coffee shop, you look like hell." he chuckled as she snatched away the cup and continued to glare at him.

" Thanks, jack-ass." Kairi took a sip of the drink, " Mint hot-chocolate? really?"

He blushed and pouted, " what? it looked good. Don't judge me, sickey." He stuck his tongue out at her.

She giggled a little as he sat down beside her on the bench. " Soooooooooo, you got some Christmas presents there? What'd you get me?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She blushed and looked away," like i'm gunna tell you." She started gulping her drink, her eyes darting back and forth between him and her cup.

Sora cocked and eyebrow at her, "You okay? you're acting really weird."

She stood up abruptly and nodded. Throwing away her cup she muttered, " thanks for the drink, see ya later."

Kairi knew that if she stayed any longer, he would probably figure out she didn't have a present for him. So, she picked up her bags and practically sprinted off down the street.

And then it started to rain. " GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She began cursing herself. Kairi kept thinking about how she should have stayed with Sora. At least he could have taken her home. For the love of, the one day she didn't wear a hoodie.

"Meow." Kairi stopped running and looked at the source of the noise. A cat inside a soggy brown box. Her eyes softened as she looked at the poor little animal. it looked like a runt. After a couple of seconds, it looked back at her. Holy crap, she thought, it looks just like Sora.

The same blue eyes, brown hair, spiky on the top. she looked at him in amazement, before carefully lifting the soaking wet, shivering thing out of the box. She unzipped her coat and put the Kitten inside.

***

The Kitten was now full, and cuddled into a ball, sleeping on her bed. Oh, and apparently the kitten wasn't exactly like Sora. Apparently he was a she. Yeah, so little Sora wasn't going to work for a name. Dammit, she thought.

She rubbed it's little head before going into the bathroom adjacent to her room. Kairi stripped her wet clothes from her small frame. She carefully looked herself over in the full length mirror and scowled at what she saw. Ribcage, scars, chapped skin... the works.

Pop quiz! Question: What's worse than being in love with the coolest and most popular kid (yes, there is a difference) in school? Answer: being the most unpopular kid in school, having no sex appeal whatsoever, being in love with the coolest most popular kid in school (seriously, there is a difference. Think about it,) and having been one of his closest friends since forever so that he barely considers you a girl!

_ Ugh, I need a shower... and cookie dough, _she thought as she turned on the hot and cold water, testing the temperature. Once it was adjusted to her liking, she stepped in and moaned in pleasure. Her muscles relaxed under the burning hot water. She slid down the wall of the shower till she was sitting on the bench built into the side.

Kairi let her head loll back as the water continued to pound onto her now heated flesh. By the time she was done, Kairi had spent almost an hour and a half just sitting on the bench, not including the time she spent washing her hair and body.

When she finally stumbled out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body, Kairi's knees were like jelly and her mind was completely clear of all of her Sora worries. She flopped down on her bed after putting her bed clothes on.

Her head turned to look at her desk and something caught her eye on her desk chair. She lifted her still warm body off of the bed and she made a move for the desk. She lifted the jacket up off of the chairs back and slid it onto her tiny frame. She zipped it up and stood in front of her full length mirror and scrutinized herself again. Even though she didn't consider herself sexy in anyway whatsoever, she couldn't help but feel gorgeous in the over-sized boy's coat. It had belonged to Sora when they were younger, and it was still big on her! It went down to her mid thigh, and completely covered her pajamas.

She struck a pose like the girls do in those dirty magazines under her older brother's bed (she never looked at him the same after that summer grade-school aged day. *shiver*). Kairi then giggled and spun around with her arms out. That is, until she heard a chuckle from behind her.

Turning around cautiously, she looked to see who it was, and wasn't surprised to see who the laugh belonged to, but was quite surprised to see him there at that exact moment, not to mention embarrassed beyond belief.

"S-Sora," she stuttered. Crap.

He was leaning against the door frame in a cocky way, a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes were dark and his smirk gradually changed into a thoughtful frown as he advanced on her, licking his lips seductively.

As he began advancing on her, she began backing away from him until she hit the wall and slid down, closing her legs in the process.

Sora dropped down and straddled her waist. " well, I can safely say I do absolutely **love** my Christmas present." He said eying her up and down, "now I guess it's my turn to give you yours..." he produced a green sprig with white berries and a red bow wrapped around it and held it over her head. " and I do hope you enjoy it as much as I know I will." was all he said before he closed the space between them.

_End...........................?_

_Fuck, I havent updated anystories in a long time... I should probably do that. But just to be clear, Liar is pretty much done, and any other chapters will be more fillers. There probably won't be another plot, and I am almost done with the first chorus for kairi the only one for me. Anyway, just a short Christmas story so my few fans wont kill me. Now if you excuse me, my new kitten, tink, Is spazzing out again. Good day and merry Christmas._


	2. vampirebassist ch 2 bonus

Well... okay, but only cause you asked so nicely, vampirebassist.

Who in the FUCK decided my room was the new family/friends lounge?!?!?!? Cause apparently, over night, it had gone from my own personal space that happens to smell like a head shop to the den that just happens to smell like a head shop! Wanna know how? Guess. No, i'm not gunna just telll you, just fucking guess you son of a- what, my bad mood? Well, that just might have something to do with waking up to twenty-something people standing around my bed, cooing at me and the teenaged boy holding onto my extremely small waist.

Yes, that means that it went EXTREAMLY well with sora after the, ahem, 'incident'. And no, it didn't go that well. Perverts. Anyway, apparently we ended up falling asleep on my bed and thats why this happened. At the moment, said twenty-some people, plus sora and I, were all sitting around the huge table in my cousin Namine's dining room, eating christmas dinner together, getting ready to open presents and the teasing STILL hasn't stopped. And whats worse is that it didn't seem to bother sora at all! Dammit!!!!!!

I sighed as I dropped my fork and knife onto my now empty plate. I may have been embarrassed, but dammit, I was hungry! The food was delicious, as usual, and now it was time to open presents- oh, crap. I totally forgot about sora's present! I mean, yeah he thought the incident was his present, but there is no way I can not give him a present without knowing if he got me something awesome! That would make me a total bitch! … okay, maybe I am a total bitch, but that's not the point! And lets not forget that I'm still pissed off at him for this morning. God dammit! What in the hell could I get him on such short- oh, right. That could work.

* * *

"kairi! Come back down! I don't care if your still embarrassed, it's time to open presents!" my eye twitched. Thank-you mother.

But, even thought I was pissed, I quickly padded down into the living room with a thrashing box in my hand. Everyone looked over at me as I entered the livingroom, which was littered with brightly colored, wrapping paper covered boxes, and then at the box in my hands. I had written 'SORA' on the top of the box in big letters. He looked a little scared, especially because of the air holes in the sides.

I'm such a bitch. I made him sit through everyone else opening their presents before I exchanged with him. He carefully handed me a small, brown and gold ring box with a ribbon on it, and I uncaringly threw him the large box, which was still moving.

I sat there, periodically throwing the box up in the air and catching it, waiting for him to open mine first.

He sat there turning it, weighing it, even sniffing it. Ugh, wierdo. "better hurry up and open it. It's getting restless." I finally said to him. He looked at me wide eyed, before complying and carefully opening the box.

He let out a blood curtailing scream as the occupant of the box jumped out of the box and onto his chest. ( now that he was on the floor), but turned bright red when he saw what it was. The cutest kitten you would ever see was sitting there. All of a sudden, it let out a mew and licked him on the nose. Every one laughed as sora turned beet red and picked up the small kitten and examined it's collar.

" Sora-chan? Why did you name a girl cat sora?" he looked at me in confusion.

I just tilted my head to the side, "because it's a girl. Why else would I name it sora... I mean, besides the fact that it looks like you..." he looked at me weird again. " you do know that most people named sora are girls, right?"

He turned beet red again and looked at me like he wanted to die. "as a matter a fact, I thought you were a girl when I first met you!" I laughed a little. I really did.

Wow, there was a shade darker than beet red. I'm impressed. But, the laughing eventually stopped and everyone went back to their other presents.

I started heading up to my room, but sora stopped me in the hall way in front of my door. "alright, alright. Your pissed, I get it." he said apologetically, " I'm sorry."

I smiled at him, " I think we're even." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on his jaw line ( which is the only place I can reach. God I hate being short). And, before he could slip into my room with me, I shut the door on him.

Sora-chan came running up to her new master and somehow found a way to jump all the way up onto his shoulder. "women." was all he said to the purring kitten perched on his shoulder before lifting up his index finger to gently rub her on the head.

"OW! DAMMIT!"

I peaked my head out of my room momentarily, " oh, by the way, Sora, Sora-chan bites."


End file.
